<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reyna The Godzilla Girl by ZeroOmega2100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172078">Reyna The Godzilla Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100'>ZeroOmega2100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Godzilla - All Media Types, Monster Girls | Monster Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Closet Sex, Creampie, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Femdom, Human/Monster Romance, Kaiju, Muscles, Original Character(s), Public Sex, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Size Difference, Tsunderes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna is a godzilla/Gojira species kaiju girl who trains in MMA to stay the toughest around. She has a bit of a mean streak in her. She paid you to do her homework while shes busy training but you've been a bit late with the results. She has some choice words for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reyna The Godzilla Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lewd audio script please give credit if you perform this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] Reyna the Godzilla girl [Monstergirl][Godzilla][Kaiju][Size Difference][Enemies to lovers][Tsundere][ThighJob][Ab appreciation][Breast Play][Amazon Position][Good Boy][Rough][Growls][Primal][Creampie][18+ HS]</p><p>Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  (Do whatever you like to make the character work for you.Improv any lines add or remove or change what you feel to make things better for you. Most importantly have fun)</p><p> </p><p>[People chattering background]</p><p>Hey!</p><p>HEY NERD!</p><p>HEY! [Deep inhale then Godzilla Roar here](If you are a godzilla fan choose whichever roar sounds best for you. Otherwise idk use the 2014 American goji roars? Heres a youtube link to the American Roar- https://youtu.be/1DI4Ro6s1GY )</p><p>[Slams against locker]</p><p>Finally paying attention now are we? </p><p>[Pause waiting for response then angry growl]</p><p>DON'T GIVE ME THAT "Fancy meeting you here" SHIT!</p><p>[Punches locker leaving dent]</p><p>I paid you to do my project, and I haven't heard a damn word from you!</p><p>Now where is it? </p><p>[Grabs his face roughly]</p><p>Listen here you little shit. You know how stressful it is for me to keep my title as the MMA champ for our school?</p><p>I have enough to deal with having that gold dragon bitch trying to unseat me.</p><p>Now WHERE IS IT!</p><p>THE HELL YOU MEAN YOU'RE BACKED UP!</p><p>[Punches locker again]</p><p>I paid you *double* your rate for you to do that shit for me! What is the damn hold up?!</p><p>Another job?</p><p>Who the hell made you prioritize THEM over ME? ESPECIALLY after how much I paid you to do it fast so I can focus on training?</p><p>Huh? Speak up you damn midget human I can't hear down there!</p><p>Faye? The *mothra* girl?</p><p>Pffffffffftttt [hysterical laughter of disbeleif]</p><p>[Laughing gasping for breath between words]</p><p>Ok shit snack. Let me get this through your head. Just because she was "nice" enough to let you sit with her and her 2 weirdo twin gal pals doesn't mean she's gunna start getting interested in you. </p><p>Hell did she even ask you your name or did she just talk business with you?</p><p>[More hysterical laughter]</p><p>Ohhhh god that's totally rich! You actually were hoping doing that work for her will make her wanna go out with you? </p><p>Dude just because the rumors says she fucks humans doesn't mean you're her type anyway. </p><p>[Under her breath]<br/>
And I don't need that damn bug taking what's mine.</p><p>Now then. </p><p>[She leans closer into a growly whisper]</p><p>You owe me that project you god damn worm.</p><p>And I don't give a fuck if I need to beat it out of you</p><p>Now do we do this the easy way, or do we do it the hard way?</p><p>[Shocked scoff]</p><p>Did...you just fucking spit at me?</p><p>Well aren't you finally growing some cojones. </p><p>Since you wanna spit crap out your mouth maybe you'd like to see mine?</p><p>[Charges up her atomic breath beam] (heres a youtube link to the SFX. https://youtu.be/ISqg6CRPsOI)</p><p>So are you gunna do what I paid you for or do I need to make things messy? </p><p> </p><p>Ha total pussy. Figures you're all talk and no bite. Should have expected as much from a human.</p><p>[Lets him go brushing him off]</p><p>Alright, shit stain listen up. Today I got training so I expect that flash drive with that assignment in my hand when I'm done. </p><p>Anyway piss off and go do as I said. </p><p>[Sigh] I swear that guy is such a hassle</p><p>Good thing he's so adorable to torment. </p><p>No matter [punches her fist into her hand] time to keep focused, can't let that gold dragon skank get stronger than me. </p><p>[Transition to gym with her relaxing after a shower]</p><p>[Satisfied stretching noises]</p><p>Mmmmmmm that.was.a. GREAT workout. Shower was a godsend my spines were getting all scuffed from the sweat.</p><p>Oh there's the little schmuck. </p><p>HEY! OVER HERE! </p><p>Hey there shorty. Got something for me? </p><p>[Pause tapping her foot impatiently]</p><p>Huh? Talk? Dude cmon just give me the drive. </p><p>[Annoyed groan]</p><p>Fine, fine. Over there in the supply room. It's well enough out of sight. Got a reputation to keep after all. </p><p>[Opens the door to the room]</p><p>[Annoyed whisper]</p><p>Ok get your ass in there. Yea don't complain you wanted to talk now shut he fuck up and get in!</p><p>[Closes the door behind them]</p><p>[Normal tone]<br/>
Ok now why did you wanna "talk"? Whats so important that you can't just give me the damn drive?</p><p>What? T-tutoring? No you idiot I don't need tutoring.</p><p>No its not that I don't get the material, its just that Mr Serizawa has a huge damn hate boner for me. </p><p>Even when I DID do my actual work he'd always purposely give me lower marks. I swear that crazy old man would probably make some gizmo that makes me suffocate to death if he could JUST to ruin my day. </p><p>I honestly think he might just hate kaijus. </p><p>So. Satisfied now? Can you give me the drive now?</p><p>One more thing? Alright whatever what the hell is it now?</p><p>[Surprised tone]</p><p>Why am I always singling you out?</p><p>Well ummmm Cuz you're short. Yea that and uhhhh well human too. You know its not exactly all that easy being a human around Demis and kaijus. </p><p>Also that really cu- ummm annoying way you squint your eyes when your thinking about something? It just pisses me off ok? </p><p>Also I mean the fact I am the one "messing" with you helps keep others from bothering you all the time so uuuuuuh yea...your welcome. </p><p> </p><p>[Flustered]<br/>
C-crush? H-hell naw! Don't be ridiculous how could anyone ever like some scrawny little thing like you huh? </p><p>Especially me.  Im the strongest there is. So why do you think I would settle for some quiet, shifty, nice, sweet human guy like you? </p><p> </p><p>Shut up ok? Im only saying that because you were nice enough to offer to tutor me. </p><p>Anyway c'mon give me the drive so we can get out of here!</p><p>I swear I don't have a thing for you, you fucking weirdo. </p><p>GIVE IT!</p><p>[Sounds of struggling around the room until she eventually overpowers him and pins him down]</p><p>HA! C'mon did you REALLY think you could outlast me? </p><p>Hmmm? Wait what am I feeling...DUDE WHAT THE FUCK?! Are you hard?</p><p>How fucking weird are you? </p><p>[Awkward grumbling]</p><p>So....I made you like this huh? You like a big kaiju girl holding you down this way?</p><p>[Growls softly and moaning slightly throughout as she grinds on him. Improv what you want]</p><p>Mmmmmmm shutup stupid I'm just disciplining you for being some weird dumbass human who gets off on being held down by a monster. </p><p>Ahhhh shit. You know you may be short but seems you're just the right stature down here it seems.</p><p>Mmmm actually feels kinda nice rubbing myself against you like this and listening to you squirm. </p><p> </p><p>By the way you're biting your lip I guess you're enjoying yourself too. </p><p>[Slaps her tail randomly on the floor]</p><p>Mmmmmmm fuck I'm actually kinda liking this. Its like your my own sybian. Fuck I've been so stressed and pent up from all the training I've kinda been neglecting myself. </p><p>Hang on there shorty. Lets see just what you've been hiding here. </p><p>[Unbuckle or unzip pants]</p><p>Hmmmm not bad for a human. Looks cute though. Hmmm since you like to be squashed. How about I...[slaps her thighs around his cock] SQUISH YOU HERE!</p><p>[Stokes him off with her thighs]{wet sounds optional}</p><p>Yea you definitely are a weirdo. Enjoying getting your cock squeezed and stroked by a kaiju girls thighs? Mmmmm better be grateful its the best one around doing this to you and not that stuck up moth bitch. </p><p>Here take off my shirt. I'll give you a treat since we've already gotten this far. Just be careful with my spines ok don't wanna rip anything.</p><p>[Takes off her shirt]</p><p>Oh I see you staring at my...wait hey [snaps fingers] my tits are up here!</p><p>Seriously you like my abs? Man you really are weird. Here I am my nice tits out and your just staring at my</p><p>[Surprised gasp and moan getting her stomach touched]</p><p>H-hey who said you could touch my abs? S-Shutup! No im not sensitive there its...[low spoken] cuz I like how you like them. </p><p>[Growls] cuz i like how you like them ok? Now stop being so cheeky. Im just gunna have to stroke you harder with my thighs. </p><p>[Faster stroking with her thighs]{Wet sounds optional}</p><p>Hehehe back in your place squirming. Thats right whimper for me. Hmmmm oh look your leaking. Is the softness of my thighs squeezing your human cock that nice?</p><p>[Dips her finger and tastes his precum sucking her finger]</p><p>Hmmmmm interesting flavor. Kinda reminds me of the sea. Cant say I hate it. Cmon my little fucktoy touch my stomach and get off with my thighs. You can do it. Here  I'll even be nice and let you grab one of my tits. </p><p>[Moans getting her breast squeezed and her stomach carressed. Improv what you like]</p><p>Mmmmmmm not that bad actually. Youre pretty good at that you horny little bastard. </p><p>Mmmm fuck now im getting all worked up. That's its i think im gunna have myself a little  "rampage" with you. Damn it my panties are soaked! Oh well lets just lose those. </p><p>[Shuffles taking them off]</p><p>Ok I can't wait anymore I'm WAY too pent up</p><p>Let me just push your legs up.</p><p>What are we doing? Fucking duh! Now shutup and let me just line you up here. I've been wanting to do this for a while. </p><p>[Moans rubbing herself on his cock]{wet sounds optional}</p><p>Mmmmmmm yea feels better rubbing myself directly on you. Its even more fun when I have you at my mercy holding your ankles up like this. [Chuckle] if I didn't know better you'd look like the girl from this position. </p><p>Ok that's enough warm ups. Your cocks looking pretty hard and I'm totally soaked and you look so cute squirming. I need to have this in me. No were not going slow. I wanna BREAK you. </p><p>[Slams herself down on his cock hard moaning]</p><p>HOLY FUCK! That feels so good. I can feel you stretching me all the way in. Yeah you like how I'm squeezing you there nerd? Guess you really like being taken like this in Amazon position huh? Now say that you like feeling my pussy gripping you tight like this. </p><p> </p><p>No not like that.</p><p>Hmmm I want you to say "Yes Queen"</p><p>Good boy. </p><p>[Moans and growling slamming herself on him. Improv what you like].{wet sounds optional}</p><p>Mmmmm fuck yea you're reaching...so deep and this position hits all my spots. That's right you little fucker buck up into me if you can, make your "queen" feel good. </p><p>Thats it let me just *grind* my drenched monster cunt on your cock while I clench it. Mmmmm damn you're getting thicker. Stretch me out more asshole I wanna be fucking gaped. I wanna be reminded you made my pussy yours and I made your human cock mine. </p><p>Yeah that's right, yours. I guess I kinda like you you cute fucking weirdo. Now stop thinking and keep bucking up into my slams. I want you to fucking break and be unable to live without my pussy. </p><p>[More intense moans and growls going primal. Improv have fun]</p><p>That's it. That's it. Harder buck up harder! AHHH SHIT YES! You hit the back end of my pussy! Shit your cock feels good. Keep hitting me there. Beat my fucking cervix. Damn youre so thick now. Mmmmmm im gunna be good and gaped after you cum inside me. </p><p> </p><p>Yea. That's right you're gunna cum in me and I'm gunna drench you. Judging by how your cocks twitching against my cervix and your toes are curling in the air, seems you wanna cum in me too. Go ahead you horny little kaiju lover. Fucking cum. Break and be mine and blow that big fucking load into me. Ill fucking take it all. </p><p>Ahhhh fuck. </p><p>[ getting closer to the edge very primal growly moans. Improv what you want]</p><p>Fuck fuck i feel you throbbing! Do it! Just fucking break and cum in me! CUM IN ME! </p><p>[Orgasm time. She charges up her atomic breath and fires it as she cums. Improv what you want.]</p><p>Holy fuck, that's alot of cum. Feels so fucking good. You did great. I REALLY needed that. </p><p>Lets me get off you baby. </p><p>[Moans pulling herself off then fingers herself tasting the cum]</p><p>Mmmmm tastes better mixed up inside me. You even left me wide open and gaped. Very good boy. </p><p>[Keeps tasting for a while before she freaks out]</p><p> </p><p>Oh shit I blew a hole in the roof. Fuck fuck I lost control of my beam it felt to good. </p><p>Quick get your shit and get dressed!</p><p>[Quickly get dressed then whisper]</p><p>Ok look that was amazing but we better not get in trouble. Ok coast is clear lets go.</p><p>Whew ok that was really fun. You weren't bad at all. </p><p>So then you think you're ok with handling me?</p><p>Alright alright don't get so full of yourself. </p><p>Ok then thanks for the drive by the way. Ill see you tomorrow...baby.</p><p>[Pecks him on the cheek]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>